The special one
by Lucy Blossom
Summary: Hi guys this is my 1st time writing a fanfic story and publishing it! I hope you won't send me too mean if a comments, telling me what I need to work on would be good though. Anyway I just write these for fun and my first story will be about Young Justice! Just so you know I don't know much .


Hi guys this is my **1st** time writing a fanfic story and publishing it! I hope you won't send me too mean if a comments, telling me what I need to work on would be good though.

Anyway I just write these for fun and my first story will be about Young Justice! Just so you know I don't know much .

Summary: Back in the last episode of season 1 I am going to continue except there is going to be someone special I add. She has lost her memory but her ability are said to be beyond imagination. She is stronger then the whole team and maybe the whole league as well. Where could she have come from and who is she really?

"Man KF do you really need to make so much noises in the morning?" Robin said yawning. "Sorry dude but the Justice league is coming! All of us are called for." The speedster said cleaning up the place fast. "It's something **REALLY** important." Kid flash pointed at the screen and banging on the others door. "When did they send this?" Robin asked typing. "Yesterday night." Kid flash replied coming over to Robin once the others came out. "What's all the commotion about?" Artemis asked walking next to Kid flash. "A note saying that they as in the league are coming and it's something really important." Robin answered looking up. Superboy mumbled something about Superman coming as well. "If it is the whole justice league then it is quite serious." Aqualad said pointing at the end of the message on the screen. It had said 'Gather all the team. Urgent.' "What could it be about?" Miss Martian said flying to the screen. "Probably a mission?" Zatanna thought aloud. "A serious one yeah. Maybe the Injustice League." Kid Flash answered. The Zeta Beam flashed as Red Tornado walked in. "The League is here. We have gathered in the Mission room. Follow me." Red Tornado said as he guided them towards the Mission room. "Is it a mission?" Kid flash asked speeding up to match Red Tornado. "I will not tell you the details, Batman will once we get there." Red Tornado said as they arrived. "The whole league is here it must be really serious." Kid Flash whispered to Robin. Artemis nudged him in the side as they sat down around the table. "Why have we gathered here today?" Aqualad asked next to Zatanna. Batman looked at the leader. "We have called you here for a special mission. We have heard some news from a connection we have, that the League of Shadows is looking for a girl with special abilities. They said she would be the one leading them down to the path of victory. We have tried what we can to get to her but we couldn't make it through. She resisted us. The mission for you is to discover her true abilities and making sure she does not lose control. If you fail and she escapes then we will be gone. If you can't do it we will look for someone who can." Batman said. "You found her but she escaped?" Kid Flash asked. "No we have her right now." Green Lantern entered the room with an unconscious person in a hospital bed tied up. "Was she that extreme that you had to tie her up?" Robin asked as the team stood around her. "I feel bad for her. No one likes to be tied up like this." Zatanna said as she stood by her head. Her hair was black with pink highlights at the tip of her hair. "I agree. Would it be bad if we undid it?" Miss Martian whispered to Artemis. "I think it would be." She replied as Aqualad stood talking to Batman. Superboy was talking to Black Canary about what sounded like training. Batman stood as the others stood behind him. "We will be back to check in your progress and if anything serious happens. We are going to be out for a bit as well Red Tornado will tell us about what you have done as well." Superman said besides Batman. They walked out with only the team and Red Tornado there. "Can we untie her?" Robin asked as Red Tornado left. "I do not know. If she was tied up it was for a good reason." Aqualad said crossed arms next to Superboy. "What's the deal? She isn't that strong." Superboy said as he stood in front of the rope and ripped it off. "Is he crazy or mad?" Zatanna asked as she stood watching. "Maybe both?" Artemis suggested. "I'll help!" Miss Martian said as she lifted some ropes off. Once all the ropes were off walked in. Zatanna stood still next to Artemis uncomfortable for she had lost her father to . "Aren't you suppose to be with the league?" Kid flash asked as he stood next to the girl. "I am just here to wake her." said as he undid the spell he placed to let her sleep. Her eyes drifted open as she screamed a frightened scream. They covered their ears as a forced push them back with the echoing the scream. had a spell out but it was not enough to block the force as he to was forced back. Miss Martian was floating in the air blocking out the sounds with the rest of the team behind her but the force still pushed them back. Soon the screaming stopped as the girl closed her eyes and collapsed. The team stood as Zatanna rushed to . He had collapsed at the same time the girl did. "We will check on her you check on !" Robin told her as they ran to the female. Zatanna shook but he did budge. She looked around him look for any injuries and grabbed his helmet. She pulled on it as it came off. "Guys I think you should come over here and see this!" Zatanna said frozen with the helmet in her hand. "What is it?" Aqualad asked as Robin carried the girl in his arms. "How?" Kid Flash asked stunned. "Isn't only Fate suppose to be the only one to take off his helmet?" Robin asked. "Yea he is." Artemis said standing next to Zatanna on her right. "Then how did Zatanna pull it off? Unless..." Miss Martian said looking at the girl. "I felt myself getting weaker when she screamed so could she have done it?" Miss Martian said pointing to the girl. Robin set her down as she woke up looking around. She saw Zatanna's father in the floor and Fate's helmet in Zatanna's arm. She crawled slowly to Zatanna's father as the team watched. She placed both her hands on his chest and pushed. His eyes opened as he screamed.

To be continued in the next chapter (Maybe)


End file.
